


Symphony

by macandcaseus



Series: The Love that Comes With [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: “Good morning, Kym,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Happy birthday.”
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: The Love that Comes With [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130645
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyncube](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lyncube).



> I missed writing these two, and it's Lyn's birthday sooo.... happy birthday, Lyn <3

It wasn’t the sunlight slanting through the window or the smell of coffee drifting up from the kitchen that woke Kym. Nor was it the absence of Will lying next to her, though that would usually be enough to do it.

No, today Kym was woken up by the delicate notes of Will’s piano, tiptoeing one after another to dance out one of her favorite songs. 

She stretched, yawning, rubbing her legs against the bedsheets before lying still, letting the music wash over her.  _ I could stay here all morning _ , she thought before opening her eyes.  _ If Will was here with me. But, he’s not. So let’s fix that. _

She slipped out of bed, shivering in the cool morning air before throwing her fluffy robe on, jumping a bit to warm up as she made her way to the bathroom before padding downstairs.

Avoiding all the creaky spots of the staircase, she came to a stop before lowering herself from the last step. At his piano, Will’s back was to her, and she watched the way the sunlight made his golden hair glow, how he swayed with the music as though it was flowing out of him, his fingers wandering effortlessly over the keys. If she held her breath, she could hear him humming along to the tune. 

But the desire to wrap her arms around his waist and let his heartbeat fill her ear pulled her forward, and as she approached, she joined in with his humming.

Instead of surprise, he turned to smile at her as she slid onto the bench beside him and ducked under his arm, nestling into his side. “Good morning, Kym,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Happy birthday.”

Though he couldn’t see her face, she smiled, hugging him. “Thank you, love,” she said, giggling. “Though I cannot  _ believe _ you left me in bed on my birthday morning.”

“Well. I wanted to wake you up with this. And I assure you,” he said, taking his hands away from the piano and tilting her face up to his, “we will be in bed  _ plenty _ later this evening.”

“I can’t wait.” She leaned in to kiss him, his morning coffee bittersweet on her tongue as he pulled her closer, his hands sinking into her plush robe.

Time slipped away when she was holding onto him instead of it, and only her mind replaying the piano’s song on loop, stopping when they had started kissing, pulled her lips away from his.

“You never finished the song,” she said.

He laughed, and his smile fell across her like a beam of light. “Sorry. I made coffee. You can go get yourself a cup while I continue.”

“Hm,” she said, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow at him. “Actually. I want to stay right here until you finish.”

He brushed a kiss to her cheekbone, right on her beauty mark, and smiled at her. “If you insist.”

He placed his hands back on the keys, but froze as she ducked beneath his arms again, turning herself around so her head was settled in his lap. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, but lips curved into a smirk, and she grinned back at him. “This isn’t bothering you, is it?”

“Not at all,” he answered before turning his attention back to the piano. 

He began at the beginning again, and she watched his right arm move through the simple melody at the song’s start before his left hand joined the dance a few moments later. She lost herself in the way the tendons in his arms flexed as his fingers stretched and maneuvered around themselves, the song building and building as it continued, notes and chords added as she hummed along with it, breath catching when she saw that his eyes were closed, lost in the music swirling around them.

He’d played it enough to know it blind.

She watched his face as the song slowed and decrescendoed to a stop, at the soft smile it left on his lips, the way that smile widened to a grin when he glanced down at her. He took a hand off of the keys and combed his fingers through her dark blue strands, sending a soft shiver through her, and she reached for his other hand, lacing their fingers together as she brought it to her lips. 

“Ready for that coffee now?” he asked.

She nodded. “And breakfast. I’m starving.”

He patted the back of her head. “Get up, then. I’ll start cooking and you can just relax with your cup.”

She stood, twirling to face the kitchen, but before she could head to it, Will grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

“Hm?” she asked, having to look down to meet his eyes, since he was still sitting.

He smiled, tugging her wrist, and she draped her arms around his shoulders, leaning against him. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she repeated with a grin. 

“I hope you like what I got you for your birthday,” he said, brows pinching together.

She laughed, kissing his forehead. “Well whatever it is, it’ll be hard to beat having  _ you _ . But I’m sure I’ll love it.”

She stepped back and spun around, looking over her shoulder. “You coming?”

“Yeah, just give me a second. I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back down.”

“Alright.” She smiled at him before disappearing into the kitchen, the sound of coffee pouring into a mug following right behind.

Will walked up the stairs, slipping into their room and shutting the door. He opened his closet and felt the pockets of the jacket he was planning on wearing that night, when their friends would come for dinner.

But Will wanted to give Kym her gift before they arrived. His heart hammered in his throat as he pulled it out of the pocket, opening the box for the thousandth - maybe millionth, he had lost track - time.

The simple, silver band shone up at him, the tiny diamond glittering in the sun that, by now, had reached this side of the room. 

Kym was never one for jewelry that was  _ too _ fancy.

He glanced behind him, to the sheets still thrown back on the bed, the slight divot in the center of the mattress where they curled against each other every night. 

_ She’ll say yes no matter what the ring looks like, _ Lauren had told him.

“I know,” he whispered as he closed the box and slipped it back into his coat’s pocket. “I know she will.” 

He closed the closet, and a grin spread across his face as he leaned his forehead against the door.

_ She’s going to love it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what song he was playing for her 👀 (the hint is in the title)


End file.
